The Wrong Side of History
The Wrong Side of History 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Santsey Banks and it's the 17th case of the game, also the fifth one to take place in Santsey Banks. Plot After finding out where is family cul't drug kept, Chief Diane Miller ordered player and Marcus Young to arrest everyone they see inside. However, when they got in, they only was a lifeless body of young historian Penelope Sage with foam coming out her mouth. The pair then investigated and added Rosie's girlfriend Evelyn Tank, historical society leader Ilona Zuckerberg and deputy mayor Owen Sackville on the suspect list. After returning to station, Danny approached the team and told them that Evelyn has a dirty secret that Rosie probably doesn't know about. Danny then told everyone that Evelyn is working as a stripper and that Rosie probably doesn't know about it. Right then, Rosie, visibly pissed off, came in the room and said that she wants to speak with Evelyn herself. Marcus and player then let Rosie interrogate Evelyn, making Evelyn admit that she is indeed a stripper, but only because she needs money very fast. Mad at her girlfriend, Rosie then returned back and let player and Marcus continue the investigation. They then added philanthropist Emmett Putnam on the suspect line, along with homeless drunkard Carter Absinthe. The duo also found out that Penelope found out that Ilona stole some artifacts from the museum and that she also found out about Owen's drug addiction. The pair then returned back to the station, where Anastasia Hewett told them that Rosie had went to see Evelyn, but she took Clarisse's gun with her. The pair immediately headed to Evelyn's house and found them talking in front of her house. When Marcus asked Rosie about the gun, Rosie said that she took it for safety because Evelyn lives in a dangerous corner of Santsey Banks. Just to be sure, Marcus took the gun away from Rosie and they went back to investigate the warehouse. A little while later they found out that Penelope had a crush on Emmett, but he rejected her because of massive age difference. They also found out that Evelyn was bullying Penelope in high school and that Penelope reported Carter for selling cocaine few years ago, making him get arrested. The duo then found enough evidece to incriminate Carter. When confronted, Carter admitted that Julia Hardwin knew that he was a former scientist and paid him to make drug for the kidnapped children. Carter accepted the offer since he needed money to survive and started working on drugs with Hanna Gonzalez's gang's help. However, this evening, Penelope came in and saw Carter packing up the drugs. Penelope then threatened to report him and others to police. Knowing that the gang would have his head if police finds the drug, Carter attacked Penelope and injected her with the unfinished version of the drug, making her fall down and die almost immediately. When Marcus asked him where is the drug and where does Julia's accomplice keep the kidnapped children, Carter said that he doesn't know anything about it. Judge Eva Rose sentenced Carter to life in prison. Post-trial, super spy Alaina Vega came to station, saying that she found out the location of the children. Chief Miller then immediately wanted Alaina to tell them their location, but Alaina laughed and said that she wants to claim the fame, so she immediately got out of station. Frustrated by her, Clarisse went after her, but lost her near the town square. The pair then investigated the town square and only found her purse. After searching through Alaina's purse, the pair found her tablet and sent it to Danny, who said that children are being kept in abandoned underground tunnels. Danny, Clarisse and player then headed there and found all of the missing children. After making sure that every single child is their, the team then headed back to the station before returning every child to their home. Since the children have already been dosed, they were unable to tell them who kept them there after Julia's incarceration. Meanwhile, Rosie wanted player's help to find Evelyn since she disspeared after having an argument with Rosie. The team then searched the Egyptian museum since Evelyn was last seen there. However, they only found her torn up history project. They sent her history project to Anastasia, who with Rosie's help, found chloroform on her papers, meaning that Evelyn was possibly abducted. Horrified by this, Rosie burst into tears and begged the player to find Evelyn safe and sound. After all of these events, the team was ready to go and rescue Evelyn from her kidnapper. However, right then Danny came to Chief's office and told them that Alaina Vega is the one who has all of the drug packages now. Diane then ordered Clarisse and player to go arrest Alaina, while Adrian and Marcus are going to find Evelyn... Summary Victim: * [[Penelope Sage|'Penelope Sage]] (found dead in the abandoned warehouse, foam coming out of her mouth) Murder Weapon: * Syringe Killer: * [[Carter Absinthe|'Carter Absinthe']] Suspects ETankLBC17.png|Evelyn Tank IHooverLBC17.png|Ilona Zuckerberg OSackvilleLBC17.png|Owen Sackville EPutnamLBC17.png|Emmett Putnam CAbsintheLBC17.png|Carter Absinthe Quasi-suspect(s) AVegaLBC17.png|Alaina Vega Killer's Profile * The killer eats chicken fried steak. * The killer knows chemistry. * The killer drinks tequila. * The killer has a mustache. * The killer wears a straw hat. Crime Scenes